Lost Life
by KarmaEcho
Summary: Harry died before he went to Hogwarts. Everone thinks he is gone. But he is given a way to be at Hogwarts, though not as a student.
1. Rainy

Harry Potter was staring at the alleyway outside the pizzeria. It was currently pouring so he was glad he was inside, dry and warm. That relief soon ended when his six year old cousin, Dudley, started towards him with his friends. "Well, look at this," Dudley remarked slyly, "it seems potter wants to go outside! Why don't we help him guys?" Harry quickly started to shake his head, but it was no use. Dudley's friends dragged him out into the alleyway. They quickly shut the door and left Harry in the cold rain. He was to distracted trying to get back in, he didn't here the purple car drive up behind him until it was to late. A man covered his mouth and whispered, "This only hurts for a bit kiddo." He then stabbed the boy repeatedly until the boy's breath was nearly gone. Then man then left, happy of his wonderful work. Before Harry blacked out however, he saw a black blob crawling towards him. The world faded to black as the boy let out his final breath.


	2. Mystery

Hermione Granger stood before the train that would start her journey of a lifetime. She was a very special case because her parents were what the wizarding world called, "muggles", people who are unable to use magic. She got a visit from a witch called Ms. McGonagall informing Hermione of the world of magic. She got on the train and looked for an empty booth to sit. The girl didn't find one, but she encountered a boy named Neville Longbottom, who was willing to share a booth with her. They engaged in some conversation, mostly about what they think Hogwarts will be like and what house they hoped they would be sorted in. Finally the train halted to a stop and everyone got off. The entered Hogwarts which turned out to be a large castle, a headed towards the dining hall. After Hermione and the first years were sorted by the sorting hat, (she was placed into Griffindor,) te headmaster, Dumbledor spoke. "This year I believe will be an interesting one. Because of the incident last year, including some slytherins sneaking into the forest, we decided to improve security." Turning to the man who led them across the lake in the boats, the man nodded removing a sheet covering something behind him. Under the sheet was a tall, thin, robot, with a puppet ascetic and a mask with two red cheeks. It turned on soon after with creepy white pupils for eyes. "Thanks to Hagrid," the headmaster continued, "we have this robot that will monitor the hallways and make sure that no one will go where they are not supposed to. Don't worry my students, it will in no way harm you. If you are lost, try to locate it because it will help you find your way." He said other things about the school year but Hermione couldn't stop staring at the robot. Even after she left, she couldn't stop wondering about it. She somehow knew that it was more than it seemed to be. She just didn't know how.


	3. Musicbox

Neville Longbottom again lost something. He lost where he was. "Why does this stuff happen to me?" Neville said stressed, "On my first day to! When I do get to class everyone will laugh at me! Maybe I shouldn't go." As he sat down on a bench he heard a boys voice behind him say, "I wouldn't skip class Longbottom, if I were in your place, I would be glad to attend here." The lost boy turned around to see that robot from last night standing beside the bench. "What is wrong Longbottom?" The robot asked. "I'm lost." "We'll let me help you, I have a map of the entire school in my head so I know the way. What is your first class?" "Charms." "Charms we go then, Longbottom." As they walked Neville asked, "You can call me by my first name, Neville, if you want to." "Well," the robot replied, "then you can call me Puppet." "So Puppet, where did you get that crack in your mask?" "I fell on some concrete once." "Oh, okay then." They continued to talk as they headed for the Charms class, but before Puppet opened the door, Neville asked, "Do you want to hangout at lunch?"Stiffing up he replied, "Really?" Neville nodded. "Well okay then. Before you go in, I have something to give to you." Turning to the young wizard, the tall robot gave Neville a tiny music box. "If you ever need me wind it up." Tears swelling from his eyes, Neville have Puppet a hug, startling him. They hugged for a moment and after that moment was over, Puppet opened the door and went to explain to the teacher why Neville was late and where he was. Throughout class Neville couldn't stop playing with the first gift from a a true friend.


	4. Past

Charlotte Emily was bored out of her mind. Right now she was in the library with her new friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger studying magic. Well, Hermione didn't need to study, she was just here to help her two friends with it. They had all skipped lunch today to study for a test in potions class, since both Ron and Charlie didn't understand potions yet. "Hey Hermione," asked Ron, "is Neville coming?" Sighing, Hermione replied, "I asked him, but he said he was busy. Probably hanging out with that robot again." During the last week, the trio had seen Neville becoming friends with the creepy robot. It had even given Neville a little music box that he wouldn't stop fiddling with. "That robot," Charlie started, "it seems so familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere before." The others nodded, understanding her completely. "Maybe you should ask John about it." Ron commented, "I mean, you said you lived in the same town together, so maybe he knows." Nodding back, Charlie continued to read the book called, "A Witch's Guide to Potions" putting the thought in the back of her mind.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was in transfiguration class that she realized it. The robot was made by her farther, Henry. She remembered when she first saw it, how her father told her that it was made to give prizes to kids at the prize corner, and how outside, damaged by the rain. Her farther had told her that it served another purpose, to keep children from going outside. She knew there was more to the story, but she decided not to look into it, for when her farther was hiding something, it was for a good reason. _Now I know where it came from, _She thought to herself, _but how did it get here?_


	5. Sorry!

This chapter is ment to apologize and explain why the story has not been updated. Let me put it simply: I had writer's block. It has been very complicated process since whenever I was reminded of this story, I got very stressed out. That isn't a excuse though. You should be able to read this. And I promise you, I will make up for it. I will frequently update from now on.


	6. Prophesy

Everybody knows Neville Longbottom is a nervous person. Even if you had just saw him, you would know from his nervous expressions. So when Neville was told that he was asked to come to Professor Dumbledore's office, by Professor Snape no less, he was shivering in fear. He was trying to figure out what he did wrong, ideas coming and going out of his head like bees as he walked to the headmasters office. Knocking on the door, he heard, "Come in." Upon entering, he watched in wonder of all the magic artifacts in the room. A cough interrupted his daydreams as he saw the wise headmaster sitting down behind the desk. Quickly, Neville sat down and started apologizing, "S-sorry sir! I d-didn't notice the y-you t-there. I'm s-sorry for whatever I d-did. I a-accept a-any p-punishment you have p-planned." The bearded man chuckled, "Mr. Longbottom, you are not in trouble! The reason I called you here is very different from what I think you have in mind." Relaxing a bit, Neville asked,"W-what d-do you m-mean s-sir?" Giving the nervous child a somewhat serious look, the old wizard asked, "Mr. Longbottom, do you you know of the prophesy?"


	7. Update

Hello everyone. You may be wondering why the story isn't updated. That's because I have lost my motivation for it for now. You see, if you've read my other fan fictions, you'll know that I'm working on a fan game for danganronpa. This will take some time, and working on the fan fictions will delay it more. Don't worry, the fanfics aren't cancelled. Actually, the scp MHA crossover is. You won't be seeing any updates there. But I will continue my Harry Potter fanfic.


End file.
